Dr Stiles' Hunt for the My Little Ponies & Neji
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Dr. Stiles, Vash, and The Blob That Would Be Snape are on a hunt for Dr. Stiles' collection of My Little Ponies  & Neji ! But before their journey begins, they run into a whole mess of people.


**Dr. Stiles' Hunt for the My Little Ponies **

**(& Neji)**

"One Man, one Doctor, one Blob, and one Hunt for My Little Ponies (& Neji).", said Vash the Stampede ad he walked next to the Blob That Would Be Snape.

"Well that was lame Vash…", spoke Dr. Stiles.

The sun was setting in the background, as the Blob That Would Be Snape attacked Vash. They both disappeared underneath a cloud of smoke and cuss words of pain.

"Oh come on you guys. Do you always have to fight?", asked Dr. Stiles as the Blob That Would Be Snape and Vash continued to fight without listening.

Just then Spike, Ichigo, and Fuko came running up.

"What's up Dr. Stiles-kun?", asked Fuko, as they all stopped running.

"Oh. Hey guys.", said Dr. Stiles.

"Hey.", said Ichigo as he sat on a nearby rock.

"Hey Dr….", spoke Spike as he saw the Blob That Would Be Snape and Vash still fighting inside the fighting cloud of smoke and cuss words of pain.

"Why are they fighting again?", asked Fuko.

"I think they just love to fight each other…", answered Dr. Stiles, "They try to kill each other all the time now."

Just then Dr. McKay jogged up to them and nearly fell down panting. "About time McKay-sensei.", said Fuko.

"Yeah sensei, I almost thought we lost you.", said Ichigo. "Yeah…Well…You'd…Like…That…Wouldn't you…Besides….you all know….that I can't run….fast like…..Shuichi….", gasped Dr. McKay.

"Are you alright Dr. McKay?", asked Dr. Stiles concerning.

"Huh? … Oh yes… I'll be alright…", answered McKay as he sat down on the ground, " You wouldn't happen to have any food would you?"

"Sorry no, Vash ate all the doughnuts.", answered Dr. Stiles.

"No…no of coarse you wouldn't have any food.", whined McKay.

"DID SOMEONE SAY DOUGHNUTS!",

Super-screamed Vash as he ended the war going on within the cloud of smoke and cuss words of pain.

"Oh now you've done it…", said both Fuko and Dr. McKay.

"Where are the doughnuts Stiles? WHERE!", asked Vash as he ran right over to them.

"You ate them all Vash… Yesterday… Remember?", answered Dr. Stiles.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!",

cried Vash in pain as he fell to the ground in a wincing cry of agony, griping his hair as he fell, till he hit the ground with both knees as the thunder storm in the background began to gather in the background behind him. The rain then began to fall, lightning flashed, thunder roared, all to the agony of one young man who was denied his doughnuts.

"Oh great now it's raining.", whined McKay who was now all covered in a cold wet rain.

"Captain Spike what should we do?", cried the wet Fuko.

"HIYA GUYS!",

Yelled a mysterious voice from within the thunderstorm.

"WTF?", said the whole group of Spike, McKay, Stiles, Fuko, and but not The Blob That Would Be Snape, Vash, or Ichigo.

Out walked Ginji, out from within the darkest lightning's part of the thunderstorm.

"It's just Ginji…", said McKay.

"Why that little-", said Spike and Fuko as they disappeared into a fighting cloud of smoke and cuss words of pain with Ginji.

"OACH OA~~~~~~~~~~~~~", cried Ginji in pain.

"Hey, that's enough!", shouted Super Saiyan Kikyo, who appeared out of nowhere.

"K-Kikyo?", said Spike and Fuko as they left the fighting cloud of cuss words and pain.

"Oh, hey there Kikyo!", said Ginji happily as he left the fighting cloud of smoke and cuss words of pain.

"What are you doing here, Kikyo?", asked Ichigo.

"Well I was enjoying a deliciously tasting rice ball with a hot spicy curry center, when I sensed Ginji losing a battle. So as his big sister, I immediately went Super Saiyan and rushed off to help.", said Super Saiyan Kikyo, matter-of-factly.

"OIC", said Spike as he sat next to Ichigo on the rock of nearbyness.

"Oh yeah, say guys, what did you want when you first got here?", asked Dr. Stiles to Spike's group.

"Well we-", began Spike.

"-Wanted to see what you were up to, Dr. Stiles-kun!", said Fuko as she walked behind Dr. Stiles and jumped onto his back.

"Ouch! GET OFF!", said Dr. Stiles angrily.

"MY FUKO!",

Yelled Vash as he broke the trance of agony, pain, and sorrow, and lunged himself at Fuko with loving bright neon pink and red hearts flying behind him within yellow lines of bright laser beams that were being shot off from within the bits of grass and the few stones that were decorating the ground, the dear plant gnomes were working hard to ensure that the hearts were perfectly behind the Vash-ness, as was their duty.

But just when Vash was about to grab onto the woman that was Fuko, Fuko flip kicked off Dr. Stiles and shot the Vash with a gust of air from Fujin. "OUCH!", cried Vash as he flew behind Super Saiyan Kikyo.

"Well, anyways, what are you doing these days, Dr. Stiles?", asked Dr. McKay.

"Yeah we saw you so we all came running up to ask!", said Ichigo.

"Yeah, same here!", said chibi Ginji, who was now on Super Saiyan Kikyo's back.

"Well we are-", began Dr Stiles.

"-On a mission to find Dr. Stiles' missing My Little ponies (& Neji)", finished Vash who had come back from behind Super Saiyan Kikyo.

"OIC now.", said Fuko.

"We will help you find them, then we can all go out to eat at Ichiraku's ramen shop, you'll pay of course, wont you Stiles?", said Spike. "Ummmmm… Sure why not…", answered Dr. Stiles.

"Hey sis, why don't we go too!", yelled a most happy chibi Ginji, who was still on Super Saiyan Kikyo's back.

"Alright…", answered Super Saiyan Kikyo as she powered down back to a normal power level.

"So it begins…", spoke The Blob That Would Be Snape.

And so they all left on their wonderful journey.

~ THE END ~


End file.
